Del odio al amor solo hay 2 pasos
by Sasha Malfoy
Summary: olaaaaaaaaaa dios mio stoy scribiend tres fics a la vez!pero voy a actualizar los tres muy pronto, en esta semana .gracias x l apoyo q m dais.del odio al amor solo ay....2 pasos....lo dice todo


Hola a todossssssssssss.este fic es el mas elaborado de todos los que e exo!espero que os guste y por favor dejen reviews plisssssssssss es el mejor apoyo para mi!

Capitulo 1:

Acariciaba su piel, tan tersa y suave, como lo habia hecho millones de veces antes.La conocia bien,demasiado bien. Cada rincón de su cuerpo.

El fue el primero para ella.Eso le enorgullecia.Solo el la podia hacer suya.Solo el conocia cada minúsculo detalle.Solo el era el dueño de su corazon .

-Draco...-suspiro Hermione mientras el se movia acompasadamente sobre ella.

-Eres mia...solo mia...-dijo el entre susurros en su oido.

-Si...tuya...-decia ella mientras se entregaba a los placeres que solo Draco era capaz de proporcionarle.

Y era cierto.Hermione le pertenecia y el a ella de igual forma.Ella no habia sido la 1ª mujer en meterse con el en su cama, pero si habia sido la 1ª y unica por la que Draco habia llegado a arriesgarlo todo .Vivian un amor secreto , cuya existencia era desconocida para el resto del mundo.Ni siquiera los mejores amigos lo sabian, ni sus padres, ni alguien de confianza...solo ellos.

Cada noche , durante esos dos años , sus dos ultimos años de colegio , habian seguido el mismo ritual.

Se encontraban en sitios diferentes para que nadie sospechara , cuando llegaban al lugar se miraban a los ojos y a partir de ahí, el deseo los dominaba .

Al principio de la relacion , su pasión la demostraban con besos y caricias.Una vez paso el tiempo, esos deseos crecieron a tal extremo que , a los 6 meses de relacion ya sabian lo que era ser parte del otro.

Lo que al principio comenzo siendo una tortuosa relacion de enemistad y continuos enfrentamientos entre ambos, dio lugar al lazo de union mas estrecho que pueda conocerse entre un hombre y una mujer.

FLASH BACK:

-Por que yo, es que no puede ser otro prefecto, tengo cosas que hacer mas importantes que estar con este...este...hurón encerrada en el mismo cuarto respirando su esencia de" Draco soy el mas prepotente y me creo la gran cosa Malfoy"

-Ja, que crees que yo estoy dispuesto a aguantar a "Hermione soy una come libros y cada vez me parezco mas a una rata Granger" ...una asquerosa sang...

-Señor Malfoy!por Dios, ese lenguaje no se admite en este colegio!-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mirando a ambos de hito en hito-Señorita Granger si no esta conforme con esto , me vere obligada a relevarla de su puesto de prefecta. Como bien sabe, un prefecto esta obligado a cumplir con las ordennes que le son impuestas sin ningun tipo de negativa.

-Pero...

-Esa es mi ultima palabra-y con esto se marcho dejándolos solos.

-Huron malcriado...

-Te he oido Granger.

-Y?

-No me gusta que la gente me lleve la contraria.Eres demasiado infantil para esto.No deberias ser prefecta.El puesto te queda grande...

-A ti es raro la cosa que no te queda grande.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Granger, o puede que algun dia llegues a comprobar lo "grande" que pueden llegar a ser mis encantos...

Hermione abrio los ojos desmesuradamente , lo que provoco una gran carcajada a Draco.

-Vaya, vaya, asi que la santita de Granger tiene ese punto debil...ummmmmmmmm , si quieres puedo hacer el esfuerzo de enseñarte algo de la vida que no esta en los libros-dijo mirando su cuerpo con repugnancia fingida.

-Ja , Malfoy, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.Deberas estas tan desesperado como para acostarte con una sangre sucia como yo?que pasa, es que Pansy y el grupito de amigas no te es suficiente?...o es que te gusto?.

-Por que te pones nerviosa?jaja tus temblorosas manos delatan la pasión que sientes por dentro...que asco-dijo mientras se hundia n l sillon, ocultando sus ojos con el espeso flequillo blanquecino y comnzaba a fumarse un cigarro.

-Desde cuando?

-Desde cuando que, Granger?-dijo con especial asco

-Desde cuando fumas?

-Que te importa?

-Curiosidad...

-Desde los 14, que pasa-djo ante la mirada de asombro de ella-ya tengo 16, no es raro que fume...Granger, me molesta en extremo que me observes de esta manera.

-Ya, bueno, yo me largo de aquí...

-Tan pronto?ja , porque huyes de mi siempre Granger?

-Yo no huyo de ti, no te creas el centro del mundo ,e?

-Querras decir que no intente ser como tu no?

.Olvidame, malfoy...

y dicho esto salio atropelladamente de la sala en dirección a su sala comun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RONDA DE NOCHE!AVISO A TODOS LOS PREFECTOS!

GRIFFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN- AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO

RAVENCLAW Y HUFFLEPUF:INTERIOR Y MAZMORRAS

No puedo creerlo!ronda!hoy, tengo mucho que estudiar!-dijo una Hemione completamente exasperada.

Ya...ojojohhhh...pues tendras...ojojh...que dejar...ojoojoh...de estudiar hoy-dijo Ron , el cual no dejaba de toser.

-Tu tambien te has contagiado?es que todo el mundo menos yo tiene un resfriado impresionante cuando mas les conviene?-dijo hermione mientras sentia como era abrazada por la espalda por los grandes brazos de Harry

-Que te pasa, cariño,por que estas tan enfadada?-dijo Harry mientras la besaba en los hombros y el cuello-hummmmm, tengo ganas de jugar...-ronroneo en su cuello.

-Ja pues hoy no va a ser posible...tengo ronda...en las afueras.

-QUE!EN LAS AFUERAS!HOY!ESTA LLOVIENDO A CANTAROS Y HAY MILLONES DE RAYOS...

TRANQUILO,ESCUCHAME, ¡!No va a pasar nada, ron esta muy resfriado y se pondra peor si viene, y yo se cuidarme sola...

-Voy contigo...-dijo un Harry muy preocupado por su novia. Habian comenzado a salir ese mismo año...6º...el mejor año de sus vidas.

Después de que Hermione estuviera en peligro cuando un mortifago le lanzo un hechizo muy fuerte, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione significaba en su vida y no tuvo dificultades a la hora de enamorarla, pues ella llevaba años mirándolo con ojos de cordero...jejejeje.

-que!ni hablar, tu tienes que estudiar y...

-te quiero, lo sabias?

-no me cambies de tema

-eres preciosa...-dijo mientras la sacaba con disimulo de la sala comun.

Harry , vamos vete ya, esto es solo para prefectos-dijo ella algo molesta por el acoso que Harry le traia ese dia

Es muy tarde, no pienso dejarte sola y menos fuera, y menos aun con dos slytherings-dijo un Harry preocupado por la situación de su novia

Uno-dijo una voz desde el fondo del pasillo

Que le pasa a Pansy? Es que es tan floja que le molesta perderse un par de horas de sueño o que?-dijo Hermione muy molesta

Algo asi...-dijo Draco con indiferencia y sin ganas de explicar mucho mas-bien Granger, no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo...vamos ya? o tu novio va a seguir manoseandote mucho rato?-dijo el con cara de repugnancia

Oyeme bien Malfoy-dijo Harry muy cabreado cogiendo a Draco por el cuello de su tunica-si se te ocurre ponerle una mano encima a Hermione...

Vamos Harry, dejalo ya...dijo Hermione tirando de el

Si se te llega a ocurrir...no te dara tiempo a graduarte pues no saldras vivo del colegio...me oyes?

Vamos Harry, basta ya

Tranquila Granger, este cretino no va a hacer nada, pues sabe lo que se le puede venir encima si lo hace...uuuuuuuu Hatty Potter atacando a un mortifago redimido?hummmmmm que pensaran de ti Potter?que no eres capaz de perdonar?jajajaja

Te voy a...

Basta ya!-grito Hermione al tiempo que se volvia y salia hacia el exterior

Hermione! Espera!-dijo Harry apresurándose a copgerla por el brazo y darle la vuelta

Luego hablaremos, Harry, no es el momento ni el lugar...buenas noches- y con una ultima mirada de perplejidad hacia Harry por la forma de comportarse se dirigio hacia el lago

Jejejeje para ti no seran tan buenas Potter...jajajaja-dijo un Draco altanero que se dirigia hacia el lago planchándose la tunica con las manos, mientras Harry volvia hacia el castillo , con los nudillos blanquecinos.


End file.
